MUGEN: Frozen
by AmberAkatsuki
Summary: Luego de una extraña pesadilla Elsa despierta en una habitación blanca junto con Anna y otros ocupantes del castillo, ni siquiera se imaginan que sus vidas estan a punto de cambiar para siempre. Romance más adelante.
1. De sueños y pesadillas

**Les presento MUGEN: Frozen que es una historia basada en una interesante idea de un amigo al que sirvo de beta-reader y que amablemente me ha permitido usarla para frozen con mi propio estilo. Esto empieza de forma extraña pero les prometo que será interesante así que quédense a verlo.**

Estaba oscuro, inusualmente oscuro, ni una vela encendida en los corredores normalmente llenos de luz y color. El tenue brillo de la luna entraba por los vidrios de las grandes ventanas a lo largo del pasillo dejándola caminar sin tropezar o andar a tientas. Elsa no recordaba por qué estaba merodeando por el castillo en medio de la noche, trató de ubicar este sitio, era el ala este.

El lugar se veía demasiado distinto. Más temprano ese día las dos hermanas habían dado la bienvenida a la gente que pese a todo decidió aventurarse tras los muros del castillo. Elsa todavía llevaba el vestido que ella misma hizo, una traslucida capa moviéndose suavemente tras la chica. Su paso se detuvo, ella recordó la música, el bullicio de la gente.

"Todo está tan callado" Nunca antes una noche en su hogar había sido tan silenciosa, tan vacía de sus ruidos nocturnos; el ronquido de uno que otro guardia que se quedaba dormido en su puesto, la susurrada conversación de alguien en los patios o la gente preparando el pan bastante antes del amanecer. Elsa vio por la ventana a la luna alta en el cielo, no iba a amanecer pronto.

Alcanzó la puerta al final del pasillo y frunció al abrirla con un chirrido y un *truk* de la delgada capa quebradiza que rodeaba la puerta. Estalactitas de hielo bajaban del techo, el piso estaba cubierto y las varias puertas bloqueadas. Ella entro con no poca curiosidad ¿había pasado antes por aquí? No, había llegado de la dirección opuesta.

Un viejo reloj de péndulo estaba incrustado en hielo, el péndulo atrapado en medio de su camino, las agujas marcaban la una y cuarto.

Se movió a una de las puertas bloqueadas, esta no solo estaba bloqueada, el hielo la rodeaba con aproximadamente un metro de espesor y se aferraba a los muros extendiéndose en formas similares a los hilos de telarañas colgando. Casi no podía ver la puerta en sí misma, era porque conocía la habitación que hizo el esfuerzo en distinguirla.

Su atención puesta en la gruesa capa de hielo frente a ella, se concentró en deshacerse del obstáculo…nada, no sucedió nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Intento de nuevo sin éxito ¿qué pasaba con ella?! Había congelado y descongelado un país esta misma semana! Uno diría que estaba en control de sus poderes! Ella suspiró calmándose y deslizó una mano reflexivamente sobre la superficie, este no era el hielo impecablemente claro que ella acostumbraba hacer.

Repentinamente distinguió algo más que sobresalía y no estaba tan lejos como la puerta, sus ojos se ensancharon, esta cosa era…un cuerpo! No una inmaculada estatua de hielo, no, era un cuerpo con su carne endurecida y azul, su sangre helada en sus venas.

Ella retrocedió en horror, el hombre extendía su mano hacia el frente, él debe haber pedido ayuda, no debe haber sido instantáneo. Ella suprimió el agudo sonido que escapó de sus labios y corrió, corrió de habitación en habitación hasta que le faltó el aliento, cuando no pudo más se apoyó en una de las paredes.

Ese había sido uno de los sirvientes, ella vio dudosamente en dirección al cuarto de donde había huido, como si pudiera ver algo a esta distancia o a través de las paredes.

Entre bocanadas de aire fue que lo notó ¿no habían estado iluminadas esas habitaciones tras de sí? Las velas en este lugar se extinguieron a su alrededor, una tras otra morían quietamente dejando solo estelas de humo.

"No puede ser" dijo lentamente. "Acaso…?" Un pensamiento la golpeo como una ola de emociones se apoderó de ella. El pánico fue finalmente la vencedora y es que era enteramente posible que su incapacidad para percibir el frio tuviera otra cara de la moneda. Elsa solo podía saber que había una fuerte baja de temperatura cuando se formaba hielo y nieve pero en realidad la usencia de nieve no significaba que no estuviera helando. Su razonamiento se terminó ahí.

"Anna!" Talvez no fue lo más lógico pero fue lo que hizo "Anna!" la llamó gritando, buscándola frenéticamente "Anna! Dónde estás?! "

Se encontró de pie frente a las puertas dobles de la sala del trono, cristalino hielo se extendía desde ahí trepando por las paredes. Sin un solo pensamiento coherente una ráfaga de viento y nieve abrió las puertas.

El interior se veía como algo hecho completamente de cristales purpuras y azules o negros en otros lugares, fríos cristales. Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

A penas puso un pie en el salón los afilados cristales todo en derredor crecieron aún más, eran como agudas espinas. Había un gran número de guardias y sirvientes, cuerpos suspendidos por largas lanzas de cristal que salían del suelo.

Ella caminó lentos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación, Elsa podía distinguir la figura de lejos pero al acercarse las piernas dejaron de responderle. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su respiración se entrecortaba. "ANNAAAA!" Un grito desgarrador retumbo entre sus cristales, lo último de su cordura, en un instante las espinas en las paredes se extendieron descontroladamente todas juntas hacia el centro perforando la carne, piel blanca se manchó de rojo.

"AAAAHHH!"

 **MUGEN: Frozen**

 **(Japonés = Infinito)**

Elsa abrió los ojos gritando. Anna inmediatamente le tomo por los hombros "Elsa! Elsa, estas bien?" El temblor de la mayor apenas ceso cuando la otra chica la abrazó casi cortándole el aliento. Por un largo momento se quedaron así hasta que Elsa pudo encontrar su voz. "Estas viva" dijo en un tono bajo.

Anna se separó de ella y le vio "Entonces ¿tú también tuviste la pesadilla?" Elsa parpadeo en confusión pero se percató de algo más. No había despertado en su cama, estaban en un cuarto blanco, todo; el techo, el piso eran blanco y a su alrededor estaban las víctimas, las personas que murieron en un sueño demasiado vívido estaban alrededor de las hermanas. "La pesadilla?"

"Si, todos tuvimos el mismo sueño…Yo estaba preocupada, fuiste la última en llegar"

"En llegar?" Su confusión solo aumentaba "Anna, ¿dónde estamos?"

"No lo sé." Anna volteo en dirección a los otros "Ellos solo aparecieron aquí"

El ruido del vapor saliendo a presión hizo a todos voltear en dirección al más extraño de los objetos, en un extremo del cuarto estaba lo que se veía como una especie de pirámide blanca de algo más que un metro de alto, de sus costados habían salido unas largas extensiones metálicas como si fueran cajones pero cada uno era tan largo como el doble del ancho de la pirámide así que la sola vista era rara.

Ellos se acercaron poco a poco, de las "gavetas" colgaban todo tipo de armas; espadas, lanzas, ballestas, mazos y rifles. Según las que ellos eran capaces de reconocer.

Elsa frunció "¿Cómo pudo todo esto salir de ahí?" Ella podía ver su reflejo en las afiladas hojas de las armas, su mano alcanzó a tocar una, una vieja sensación hace mucho tiempo olvidada volvió de repente y tras por fin entender que es lo que era Elsa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no mostrar su desconcierto, no quería alarmar a nadie.

Uno de los guardias, el capitán, se acercó también y haciendo una reverencia hacia Elsa fue a las armas colgando y sacó una ballesta "Donde sea que estemos nuestro primer deber es proteger a la reina" dijo a los otros, este era el capitán de la guardia del palacio.

Eran alrededor de quince y pasaron a escoger armas rápidamente.

Anna estaba viendo la pirámide de donde salieron las armas en todos los ángulos, también revisó la parte posterior, frustrada suspiró exageradamente "¿Dónde está el truco? Esta cosa es muy pequeña" entonces vio algo "oye, hay una marca como de una palma aquí" ella puso su mano sobre la marca y una luz iluminó su mano.

En una esquina del cuarto apareció una pequeña caja, nadie la vio. Otro compartimiento, uno diminuto se abrió frente a Anna.

"Oh, mira un caramelo!" Estaba envuelto en papel rojo y blanco. "Elsa ¿quieres un caramelo?" Su hermana parpadeo solo escuchando la voz de su hermana tras el raro objeto "Ahora no Anna"

"Vamos, te calmará los nervios"

"nervios?" Elsa pensó que la habían descubierto

"Una pesadilla como esa deja nervioso a cualquiera"

"Oh, eso…estoy bien"

Anna desenvolvió el caramelo y a un milímetro de ponerlo en su boca dijo "Ultima oportunidad, me lo comeré"

"Pues hazlo" Anna lo mastico, estaba bueno.

"Algo se está escribiendo" Dijo uno de los guardias y Anna salió de detrás de la pirámide para ver. En la parte frontal letras luminosas aparecían sobre un vidrio.

"La fortuna favorece a los osados" leyó Elsa. Las letras se borraron y otras nuevas se escribieron.

 _"Nombre: F.A.N. F-Slasher._

 _Características: Las apariencias engañan._

 _Gustos: cazar, la carne, cosas hermosas."_

Las hermanas se vieron una a la otra sin pista. "Aaah!" Gritó uno de los guardias

"Su mano! Miren su mano!" El miembro había desaparecido y parte de su brazo estaba rápidamente desapareciendo, en un segundo el hombre se había ido por completo ante las perplejas miradas del grupo.

"Así fue como todos aparecieron aquí!" dijo otro de los presentes, mientras hablaba varios de sus compañeros empezaron a desvanecerse también y entonces las dos hermanas. Anna vio como la mitad de su cuerpo hasta la cintura ya no estaba.

* * *

Ellas reaparecieron en lo que se miraba como una pequeña villa, era distinta al tipo de construcciones que estaban acostumbradas a ver. Las casas eran simples, solo amarillentos ladrillos sin decoración, puertas de frágil madera. La calle donde estaban paradas estaba hecha de grandes baldosas agrietadas. El sitio parecía abandonado, árboles secos por todos lados. Un bosque rodeaba el pueblo.

Elsa dejo salir un aliento contenido. Realmente los habían transportado y los demás aún estaban llegando.

Estaba atardeciendo, la última luz del día. Un fuerte viento soplo, era frio, Elsa tenía frio.

Ella tenía pocas memorias para relacionar con esta sensación, las más antiguas eran a esta altura borrosas pero estaban ahí; el frio de la noche y el calor de los brazos de su madre. Elsa supuso debía ser muy, muy joven entonces y después de eso no había otro recuerdo que le sirviera para asociar, aún desde el principio supo lo que significaba, sus poderes se habían ido.

Mientras los guardias no estaban poniendo atención hizo un intento de formar hielo en la palma de su mano, su esperanza se esfumó. Debería estar aliviada, si hubiera despertado como lo hizo de ese sueño con sus poderes habría herido a los demás. Ella cerró lentamente los ojos ante el pensamiento. Si, tenía que estar agradecida por esto.

"¿Algo anda mal?" preguntó Anna

Elsa tomó a su hermana de la mano un poco bruscamente, no, no estaba para nada nerviosa. Puso un poco de distancia entre ellas y el grupo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no están?!" susurró Anna con demasiada fuerza.

"Baja la voz!" eso también sonó fuerte

"pero…" Anna vio sobre su hombro a los guardias "Tenemos que decirles" Elsa la detuvo sujetando su mano.

"uh…hay algo que tenemos que solucionar primero"

* * *

Anna se paró frente al capitán de la guardia y lo vio de arriba abajo "perfecto" susurro.

"Capitán, ¿me presta su chaqueta?"

"eh?"

"su chaqueta" repitió Anna con impaciencia. El capitán inmediatamente se quitó la larga chaqueta que casi llegaba a sus pies y se la dio.

"La reina! ¿Dónde está? " Exclamó de repente alguien

"Estaba aquí hace un momento"

"¿Qué esperan? Vayan a buscarla!"

"No-no-no-no" dijo Anna de una sola vez "No hay ningún problema! No se preocupen" dijo pasando a los guardias "Solo…Denme un momento!"

Era el turno de los guardias de verse unos a otros mientras Anna corría tras una de las casas.

"Todo listo" dijo Anna con orgullo entregando la oscura chaqueta a su hermana que prontamente empezó a ponérsela

"Lástima, era un bonito vestido" señaló la menor viendo lo que quedaba ahora que partes se desquebrajaban, bajo este estaban los restos de uno que usó antes de huir a las montañas, pero era casi…bueno, algo que todos iban a recordar si dejaba que la vieran así.

"Y tu estas bien en eso?" preguntó Elsa abotonando su salva vidas. Le quedaba algo grande pero eso era de menos.

Anna de hecho llevaba puesta una piyama blanca y estaba descalza "Sip, no importa" Elsa se le quedó viendo "Nah realmente no puede hacer más frio que en esa montaña" reprochó la menor.

"Anna…es lo que llevabas cuando…" realmente no quería recordarlo "…Todos estaban muertos"

"Sobre eso-" la chica castaña sacudió la cabeza bruscamente "No, habláremos luego. Vamos antes que les dé un ataque"

Apenas salieron a la vista un guardia les alcanzo "Su majestad! Tres de los nuestros están perdidos"

"Qué?!"

"Ya los hemos esperado mucho pero no llegaron con nosotros."

La mayoría de ellos se había juntado cerca del capitán, estaban discutiendo algo. Las hermanas se unieron al grupo

"Dos de mis hombres, también uno de los sirvientes" dijo el capitán

"creen que aun estén en el cuarto blanco?" preguntó Anna

"No hay forma de saberlo" respondió el capitán con resignación.

"Revisen el pueblo" dijo Elsa "Talvez haya alguien aun por aquí o cualquier cosa que nos diga donde estamos"

* * *

Una puerta se rompió sonoramente cuando los guardias la echaron abajo, varios entraron a prisa en la casa, revisando cuarto por cuarto pero regresando de uno en uno con las manos vacías.

"No hay nadie"

"Quién viviera aquí se fue hace tiempo."

"ES SEGURO!" Gritó uno de los que vigilaban en la puerta.

En lo que a los guardias concernía estaban en terreno desconocido y rodeados de posibles peligros, ellos odiaban estar perdidos y aun peor perdidos con los dos últimos herederos a la corona de su país. Su gente había olvidado sorprendentemente rápido todo este asunto de la profecía y el eterno invierno, alguien sentimental lo llamaría mutuo perdón otros, admisión de culpabilidad.

La leve seguridad que sentían llevando consigo esta delicada chica que fácilmente podía acabar con un regimiento se deshizo minutos antes cuando ella cautelosamente les explicó su situación.

Ahora, se trataba de estar en territorio desconocido, sin posibilidad de pedir refuerzos, con su poderosa reina en completa y absoluta indefensión. Tenían que proteger a estas niñas como fuera!

Elsa finalmente entró en la que era la construcción más grande del pueblo, Anna junto a ella; era una gran casa algo retirada de las demás, con varias habitaciones la primera de las cuales era bastante amplia obviamente para recibir visitantes.

"Es un tipo de ayuntamiento" Mencionó uno de los guardias "Tenga cuidado donde pisa".

Elsa ya sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa, solo en esta habitación podía ver varias trampas para osos preparadas, las cadenas que salían de ellas bien enterradas en el suelo con estacas de hierro. En la mayoría de las casas habían descubierto por lo menos una trampa de este u otro tipo; era normal poner trampas para animales en un pueblo totalmente aislado en medio de un área boscosa pero… "¿Por qué pondrían las trampas dentro de las casas?" dijo Elsa pensando en voz alta aun viendo abajo.

"Elsa…" Dijo Anna haciéndola volver la vista, ella pausó, en la pared lejos en el fondo de la habitación, las enormes letras rojas eran muy claras.

"Aún están buscando en el resto pero el pueblo definitivamente fue abandonado" dijo el capitán entrando por la puerta principal. Era un tipo en sus cuarentas que era veterano del ejército, robusto y tenía una gruesa barba rojiza.

Al ver que la reina ignoraba su presencia siguió su mirada. Habían escrito en la pared **"HUYAN"**

"Hace cuánto cree que se fueron?" Preguntó Elsa aun sin volver.

"Unas semanas talvez, parece que estaba habitado hasta hace poco"

* * *

En algún lugar de este bosque de árboles sin hojas dos figuras corrían entre la maleza, sus botas hacían crujir el suelo con su paso desesperado sobre las hojas caídas. Corrían con todas sus fuerzas, tan rápido como sus pies y su escasa respiración podían llevarlos. Gotas de sangre caían a tierra en su camino, un cazador estaba tras ellos.

Uno de ellos llevaba el único rifle cargado tan fuertemente asido que uno pensaría lo protegía "DISPARA!" Le gritó su compañero "ESTAN MUY CERCA!"

El guardia cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta apuntando. *POP* el proyectil atravesó el pecho del enemigo, una línea de sangré salió a presión por su espalda y cayó al suelo.

Él inmediatamente echó a correr de nuevo. No sabían hacia donde iban, no importaba mientras pudieran escapar. Estaban rodeados por una multitud de árboles retorcidos en las más extrañas formas, lo que quedaba de la luz los hacia verse oscurecidos como sombras, todo se veía igual en todas direcciones.

Los dos saltaron sobre una elevación de tierra, cayeron al agua haciendo un sonido de chapuzón. El primero luchó por salir a buscar aire, bruscos movimientos tratado de no hundirse de nuevo y pudo sujetarse a unas raíces para subir a tierra de nuevo, trepó y entonces lo vio, frente a él estaba una de estas extrañas creaturas. Su piel estaba podrida y le brotaban ulceras, parecía como si estuviera infestada de lepra. Un olor putrefacto emanaba de ella.

El guardia estaba paralizado, se había terminado para él. La creatura abrió la boca y articulo palabras, pronunció "Crees que es hermoso?"

"MALDITO DEMONIO!" Su voz se sacudía. Una extremidad como un largo cuchillo dentado se hundió en el abdomen del hombre.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones había un rustico pero amplio comedor, sobre este pusieron todos los mapas y documentos que encontraron por la casa-ayuntamiento y en otros sitios del pueblo. Elsa y el capitán junto con todos los soldados alrededor del comedor inspeccionaban los escritos.

"Esto parece que es el sello oficial" dijo uno de los soldados desenvolviendo lo que podía ser una larga carta que terminaba en una firma y un sello en cera, se repetía en otros documentos.

Elsa volvió al sello, era el mismo diseño de las banderas que colgaban en la pared frente a ellos, habían visto unas pocas por el edificio, pero nunca pensó que fuera la bandera de un país. ¿por qué? Bueno, porque Elsa había memorizado las banderas de toda Europa y ¿por qué no decirlo? De todo el mundo conocido y esa no correspondía a ningún país. Esto claro, no era necesario decírselo a los demás "No reconozco la bandera ¿Alguien la ha visto antes?"

Las murmuraciones cesaron en negativo.

Ella vio a las hojas de papel. Curiosamente todo aquí era ilegible, escrito en un lenguaje extraño que usaba letras que conocía pero palabras inteligibles, Elsa había tenido que estudiar idiomas y este por lo que se veía era un pariente lejano de su lenguaje, un pariente perdido porque ella al menos podía diferenciar uno de otro y este no era uno.

Fue una suerte que esta gente usara el mismo tipo de símbolos cartográficos así que el gran mapa sobre la mesa podía ser entendido.

"Esto aquí" dijo el capitán indicando con el índice "es donde nos encontramos" su dedo se arrastró por la hoja un largo trecho "Este, es el asentamiento más cercano".

"No veo nada!" dijo Anna tras el muro humano en el comedor

"No se preocupe princesa, usted solo…siéntese y no toque nada" dijo simpáticamente el capitán volteando sobre su hombro.

"Ven a ver Anna" dijo Elsa haciendo que los demás dejaran que se escabulleran entre ellos "Los registros no sirven de mucho si no podemos leerlos de cualquier manera" dijo ella a su hermana "Además los mapas son muy locales, en realidad aún no sabemos exactamente donde estamos" explicó.

El capitán dijo "Son varios días de camino. Necesitaremos provisiones"

"Vimos frutas en conservas en algunas de las casas, no hay muchas aunque" sumó el teniente. Un sujeto de cabello claro un poco largo, estaba en sus tardíos veintes.

Elsa asintió lentamente "Si encontramos suficiente comida saldremos mañana."

"La mitad viene conmigo, iremos a buscar provisiones" dijo el capitán a los guardias "Ustedes…" señalo a seis "Se quedan" el resto empezó a salir "Usted no teniente" dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y entonces miró a los que se quedarían "La seguridad de la reina será su responsabilidad hasta que volvamos."

Los guardias fueron a tomar sus posiciones para resguardar la casa, el teniente se quedó en un extremo del cuarto.

Anna se sentó en las escaleras al segundo piso, su cabeza recostada en la barandilla. Por insistencia había terminado usando la chaqueta de uno de sus infortunados acompañantes solo que la usaba medio abotonada. Elsa vino y se sentó junto a ella. Por un largo rato ninguna dijo nada.

"Cómo te sientes?" pregunto de repente Anna

"Uhm?" Elsa parecía no haber oído pero preguntó "Qué quieres decir?"

"Tú sabes, ¿tus poderes aun no regresan?"

Elsa sacudió suavemente la cabeza y suspiró "Es tan extraño! Hasta hace unos días hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por deshacerme de ellos."

"Ahora es diferente ¿no?"

Desde que el mundo descubrió su secreto había dependido únicamente de sus poderes para escudarse de las consecuencias, ahora sentía que eran parte de ella, había encontrado orgullo y júbilo en lo que podían hacer, una rara fuerza. Por otro lado ser completamente ordinario tendría sus ventajas aun si extrañaría su tortuosa bendición.

"Podría ser solo temporal, si regresan será un alivio y si no… hay muchas cosas que siempre quise hacer."

Después de un rato Anna había tenido suficiente de no hacer nada, tenía mucha práctica con eso y estaba cansada de encontrar maneras ingeniosas de pasar el tiempo.

"Elsa…"

"si?"

"vamos a tomar aire fresco" dijo como si le costara respirar, el aburrimiento podía matar después de todo

* * *

"Te digo que no me parece un sitio acogedor para dormir" Dijo uno de los uniformados en la amplia habitación cerca de la puerta principal.

"Bueno ¿qué esperabas? Casi anochece, no podemos viajar así" respondió su compañero

"Eso es lo que me preocupa, el sol no se oculta, ya debería ser de noche"

Elsa y Anna salieron del ayuntamiento pasando cerca de los guardias "Escuchaste eso verdad?!" dijo Anna

"Fuerte y Claro" respondió Elsa en un tenso susurro

Fuera había un camino de piedra que llevaba al ayuntamiento y unas cuantas casas más. Otros dos guardias estaban apostados a ambos lados de la puerta.

"UN ALDEANO" Gritó alguien, seguramente uno de los que estaban vigilando el área circundante "ENCONTRÉ UN ALDEANO" anunció

Cuando las hermanas llegaron junto con el par de guardias alcanzaron a ver al único habitante descubierto a pasos del hombre en uniforme.

Era una chica que miraba a algo perdido en la distancia, su ropa estaba desgarrada, ella volteó notando su presencia. El soldado frente a ella parpadeo, era tan bonita, tenía el pelo corto cayendo a los lados, piel cremosa y ojos cafés.

Talvez podía ser que la gente estuviese viviendo en campamentos.

El hombre cerca reconsideró el estado de la chica "¿se encuentra bien?" Ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, inhalando el aire como alguien al despertar una agradable mañana.

Una expresión de contento y una sonrisa casi tierna pasó sus suaves facciones. En un instante su piel empezó a podrirse ante sus atónitas miradas, parada en donde estaba, su rostro y cada pulgada de su cuerpo cambió completamente de color. Un olor asqueroso como carne echada a perder inundó sus sentidos.

Ella abrió la boca y pronunció "Crees que soy hermosa?"

El hombre no pudo ni siquiera gritar, no tuvo tiempo, repentinamente los demás lo vieron en el suelo, su cuerpo lanzado con una fuerza que ninguna mujer podía tener, la mano de esta cosa con forma humana en su cuello y entonces un tronido.

El primer guardia torpemente casi dejándola caer sostuvo su ballesta y disparó, la creatura se movía rápidamente, el proyectil solo le rozo. Para su sorpresa el monstruo fue directamente hacia Elsa, ella no se movió, ninguna lo hizo. Una bala atravesó el cráneo de la creatura. El segundo guardia tras ellas le detuvo.

"CUIDADO!" Exclamó el primero, otro monstruo salió de detrás de una casa, el segundo guardia trató de golpearlo con el rifle la cosa lo golpeo en el pecho, el cuerpo del guardia voló varios metros.

La flecha del primer guardia también atravesó el pecho de la creatura tumbándolo al suelo, un charco de sangre apareció bajo el cuerpo.

De las casas aparecieron dos más, estas eran diferentes les faltaba el antebrazo en su lugar había una especie de cuchillo.

El guardia sacó su espada "CORRAN!" Gritó a las chicas. Él cargó contra una abriendo espacio para que ellas escaparan, el largo puñal que era como hecho de hueso y cartílago se encontró contra la hoja de la espada. Era muy fuerte! Un golpe del brazo libre rompió las costillas del soldado, cayó a tierra. El cuchillo traspaso su cuerpo.

El guardia en el suelo se dio la vuelta, lentamente, agonizante dolor en su cuerpo, levantando la vista vio como Elsa y Anna corrían hacia el bosque, las creaturas las seguían.

Un soldado vino corriendo al oír la conmoción, vio a los cuerpos de las creaturas en el suelo, a los de sus compañeros sin vida, todo el color dejo su rostro, uno más de los soldados apareció detrás de él, algo se aferró a su bota…una mano.

"Teniente…el bosque…van tras ellas" No había necesidad de aclarar quienes eran ellas. El oficial paso su mano por su propia mejilla limpiando el sudor, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en un par de minutos.

* * *

Elsa no era alguien acostumbrada a correr, no descalza, no en un bosque. Ella tropezó y cayó a tierra, uno de los monstruos estaba casi sobre ella, la chica cerró lo-s ojos, su miedo siempre llamó a ese poder que le protegía, que retenía cualquier cosa de tocarla, esta vez no lo hizo. Una flecha alcanzó al monstruo haciéndolo caer como un costal de papas.

Anna siguió la trayectoria de la flecha a dos de sus guardias, uno se había detenido para apuntar el otro corría hacia el enemigo restante. A pasos de asestar un golpe con su sable el monstruo percibió el peligro y fue a encontrarse con el teniente, ambos cayeron rodando por una pendiente en el terreno, piedras y ramas interrumpiendo el forcejeo.

Anna fue en su busca "Espera!" le gritó su hermana y fue tras ella, no era tan fácil bajar la pendiente como caerte en ella.

Encontraron al teniente tirado boca arriba junto al cuerpo del monstruo, exhalaba completamente agotado.

El soldado que salvo a Elsa llegó con otros dos que se habían quedado atrás "Están bien?" preguntó a las hermanas con sus pulmones también pidiendo descanso "Pensamos que no las alcanzaríamos a tiempo"

Los otros dos, un tipo rubio y otro de cabello oscuro ayudaron al teniente a pararse, él volvió a ver a Elsa.

"Vaya momento escogió para curarse, su majestad" Elsa frunció, él se dio cuenta que esa caída seguro le había aflojado tornillos a su cerebro.

"No que fuera una enfermedad para nada" se disculpó "Quiero decir, su…habilidad" "regalo" sumó furtivamente el guardia a su derecha. "don" susurró el otro.

"Su regalo, sería muy útil justo ahora."

"No entiendo de dónde salieron" dijo el cuarto viendo al lugar donde yacía la creatura.

El teniente bajo la vista "No había nada en las casas, nosotros peinamos los alrededores." Se detuvo repasando los eventos en su mente, ¿cómo pudieron no haberse topado con creaturas tan violentas y enfurecidas? "Tienen que haber venido de otra parte"

Elsa tenía que preguntar aun si era obvio "Los otros guardias?" uno seguía con vida cuando se fueron pero prefirió decir "Uno nos ayudó a escapar…"

El teniente sacudió la cabeza despacio.

Anna se acercó al cadáver y se agachó para verlo bien, sus ojos se estrecharon "Qué son?" Ella alargó la mano hacia su frente, limpia piel rosada a un centímetro de otra grotescamente deformada. "Ella se veía bastante humana" Anna retiró la mano sin tocarla.

"Ella?" preguntó el tipo rubio, ante la extraña noción de llamar así a esta cosa.

"El primer monstruo que nos atacó se veía como una chica" aclaró Elsa.

El teniente le dio una mirada al monstruo y entonces a sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Ahí tienen el primer capitulo, actualizaré pronto aunque me animaría más a escribir si me dan reviews. Comenten no importa si les gustó, los dejo confundidos o lo que sea. Todo parece muuy extraño ahora pero conforme se desarrolle el argumento al menos les hará pasar un buen rato.**

 **PD: Algunos de los hechos de la vida de Elsa se basarán la historia prototipo de frozen**


	2. Perdidos aka Forces

**Especiales gracias a _aerithsephy_ y _Coyote Smith_ por los reviews, espero que les guste la actualización**

Un guardia de palacio no necesita un gran sentido de orientación, saber cualquier cosa de rastreo o ubicarse en un bosque oscuro. Elsa se dio cuenta que esas minúsculas fallas los iban a mantener en este bosque. Ellos no sabían el camino de regreso al pueblo! En realidad, ella no podía culparlos ella tampoco tuvo tiempo para prestar mucha atención mientras huía por su vida.

"Su majestad" dijo el teniente "No debe caminar al frente, debe ir en el centro" él se movió para dejarle pasar al centro de la formación, en medio de los cuatro. "y yo?" preguntó Anna "Tu puedes quedarte ahí" dijo con desanimo. Anna estrechó los ojos.

"Ven aquí Anna" La llamó Elsa "Como su majestad guste" respondió el teniente rodando los ojos.

"Talvez podríamos encender un fuego" dijo el de cabello oscuro tras Elsa "El capitán y los otros verían el humo"

"No, pueden haber más de esos monstruos" dijo el teniente cruzando los brazos "Son muy fuertes" dijo recordando su lucha con uno mientras rodaban en una pendiente. "Si dejan que se les acerquen estarán en desventaja"

"Supongo que no podemos arriesgarnos con la reina así" concordó el guardia de cabello oscuro

"Entonces" consideró el guardia rubio a la derecha de las chicas "¿usted es normal ahora majestad?"

Elsa lo vio "Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!" Replicó el chico que se paraba a su izquierda antes que ella respondiera "Si tuviera sus poderes le hubiera ordenado a esos demonios volver al infierno de donde salieron." Elsa arqueó una ceja. Había dicho él _infierno._

"Tiene razón" concordó el guardia de cabello oscuro "Hasta podría volverlos sus _esclavos_!" un tono que trataba de ser medio macabro en la última palabra. Elsa arqueo una ceja

"De dónde sacan esas cosas?" preguntó Elsa

"Disculpe su majestad" intervino con curiosidad el teniente "Pero no son esos asuntos su especialidad, digo, ¿no es usted una bruja?"

Ella le mando una mirada fulminante y él prefirió mirar al frente y cerrar la boca.

"Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó Anna entonces susurró "o si eres?"

"¿Cuál es su nombre teniente?" pregunto la reina. Él estaba muerto, eso era seguro.

"Johan" contestó como si lo hubieran atrapado con los pantalones bajos. ¿Para qué podría querer su nombre? Oh si, trabajos forzados, calabozo o talvez algún hechizo.

La misma idea deben haber tenido sus compañeros porque todos simultáneamente guardaron silencio.

Elsa sintió la tensión en el aire y no como hizo el resto de su vida en público cedió al impulso de rodar los ojos.

Entonces una vocecita racional en alguna esquina de su mente, esa que siempre le molestaba dijo _"Oye, tienen razones para sentirse amenazados, es la reina y presunta practicante de artes oscuras a quien creen que ofendieron"_ Elsa hizo una mueca con un lado de la boca _"Además no es bueno que se sientan amenazados, no en este momento, están aquí para protegernos y lo han hecho sorprendentemente bien"_

"No soy una bruja" pronunció Elsa finalmente "No sé nada de magia, absolutamente nada." Les aseguró con un énfasis que parecía cansancio "No sé hechizos, nada de espíritus y no tengo idea de cómo hago lo que hago, esto solo…pasa."

"Ya veo" dijo el muchacho rubio a su derecha "es cierto eso de que fue maldecida." Su tono estaba salpicado de algo que sonaba mucho como lastima.

La expresión de Elsa se suavizo "Es de nacimiento, no sé si alguien trató de maldecirme o a mi familia pero no es realmente una maldición" _"Una preciada habilidad"_ pensó la chica que no quería dejarles saber que tan importante era para ella.

"Yo nunca creí todas esas cosas feas que decían de usted" dijo el muchacho a su derecha.

Ahora eso la hizo volver _¿qué cosas decían?!_ No que le importara, no, pero quien sabe, talvez su gente tenía una percepción equivocada de sus poderes, eso dejando lo de la profecía atrás y lo de matarlos de frio o de hambre a largo plazo, lo cual por supuesto no era su intención a pesar de que su amado pueblo se puso del lado de un extraño y no es que sintiera resentimiento por eso ni por un minuto, algunos segundos talvez pero eso era todo. _Realmente_ eso era todo.

Aquí los árboles eran más grandes y aun no tenían hojas, por el clima uno diría que estaban en el final del otoño. Pronto alcanzaron a ver un árbol muy alto que sobresalía entre los demás. El teniente chocó un puño en su palma "Subamos ahí!"

"No se ve muy resistente" dijo el guardia rubio

"Cobarde" se burló el teniente "la madera es muy firme. Sube"

"Qué?!" suspiró "Si señor" puso su rifle junto al árbol y empezó a subir.

Todos se pararon cerca del árbol mientras el guardia se esforzaba por alcanzar la cima "Ves algo Ulric?" le gritó el teniente.

Él asió con cuidado una rama, no confiaba mucho en que soportara su peso pero solo necesitaba un momento. "Árboles!" dijo casi riendo.

El teniente oyó a los soldados riéndose a sus espaldas "Esa es buena" dijo la princesa.

"Otra como esa y le hare una corte marcial!" gritó el teniente.

"Que no te asuste! Te vamos a perdonar" le gritó Anna.

El tipo sonrió y siguió subiendo, solo tenía que ver arriba. Al llegar a las ramas más altas el movimiento espantó a las aves que se preparaban para dormir, plumas y su ruidoso aleteo a su alrededor le nublaron la visión. Hasta las aves parecían negras con el sol muriendo en el horizonte.

Su humor se hundió, realmente habían árboles, solo lo mismo en cada dirección, nada más. Él estrechó los ojos, algo se movía. Sus ojos se ensancharon, resistió la necesidad de arrojarse desde esta altura en su prisa por bajar. No deberían gritar. Bajó como pudo. Apenas toco tierra recogió su fusil.

"Enemigos! Son muchos! Pude contar seis, hay más."

Ellos se paralizaron por un segundo. "Jorgen" el chico de cabello oscuro volteo al teniente "te quedaras con ellas, dame tu rifle"

Jorgen le lanzó al teniente el rifle, a él solo le quedaba la espada en su funda para pelear "Qué haremos?"

"Los dejaremos pasar"

* * *

Entre los gruesos troncos se ocultaron el teniente y un soldado con ballesta, uno a cada lado, el enemigo avanzaba con poca distancia unos de otros aunque no era una formación, nada como la que tendrían algunos animales de presa. Después estaba Ulric escondido tras un árbol caído maldiciendo su suerte por tener un rifle que cargaba más lento que una ballesta. Al final estaba Jorgen junto con las chicas, tenía un pensamiento muy similar ¿por qué diablos no recogió otro rifle de sus compañeros caídos?

Pronto los monstruos llegaron caminando entre los árboles. Ninguna de las personas hizo un ruido. Elsa contenía su aliento, tenía miedo, volvió hacia Anna, su expresión le decía que ella no era la única asustada. Esto podía funcionar, las creaturas estaban muy cerca de los primeros dos y no parecían notarlos para nada. La reina miraba por un reducido espacio que le permitía su escondite.

El viento sopló y ella pudo ver a esas cosas tomar aire, oler algo. Los monstruos echaron a correr, pasaron las posiciones de los soldados. Sus ojos se ensancharon _"Nos… siguen a nosotras"_

Los guardias dispararon a las cosas por la espalda, tres cayeron al suelo y aun en ese momento ninguna de las otras se detuvo de su frenesí. "CORRE JORGEN! LLEVATELAS!"

El soldado no dudó, tomó a la reina de la mano y corrió "CORRAN" Él hombre de la ballesta derribó a otra más que estaba casi sobre los que se retiraban.

Una más apareció de algún sitio tras los soldados. El teniente logró atravesar su pecho con el sable que apenas pudo sacar a tiempo.

Otra flecha voló hacia uno de los monstruos, no lo alcanzó, se incrusto con un sonido sordo en la madera.

Jorgen no sabía que los estaba deteniendo y no podía verlos a la distancia, sus compañeros no estaban cerca, las creaturas sí. Estaban en problemas, los monstruos eran mucho más rápidos, los alcanzarían.

Elsa escuchó algo conocido, en su prisa no lo notó al principio, sus cejas se elevaron, era agua. Un rio, estaban frente a un rio. En un momento pudieron verlo, la corriente se veía muy fuerte y era ancho. Saltar ahí no era buena idea, era suicidio. Ellos se detuvieron en el borde.

"Diablos!" Exclamó el guardia "Esto no puede estar pasando!" su mano se tensó alrededor de la espada en su derecha, pánico que trataba de controlar. Él sería recordado por generaciones como el imbécil que dejo morir a la reina, el sacrificio de sus compañeros no habría valido nada y además…"No heredero significa guerra civil, reino dividido, MUCHAS MUERTES!"

Las creaturas aparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

Él guardó su espada y sujeto el brazo de la reina "SALTEN!"

"Esperen!" Anna y el chico saltaron halando a Elsa "NO SE NADAR!" Ella escapó, con las afiladas garras de uno de los monstruos a centímetros de su carne. Las creaturas que no pudieron detenerse también cayeron al agua.

* * *

La corriente los arrastró pero el guardia no soltó a Elsa, tenían que salir de aquí, pronto llegarían a piedras, rápidos y acabarían por ahogarse o hacerse pedazos contra las rocas. Anna se había separado estaba más adelante. Parte de un tronco estaba justo por encima "PRINCESA, TIENE QUE SUJETARSE. ATRAPELA! LAS RAMAS" Gritó el guardia tratando de mantenerlos a flote.

Anna extendió el brazo y este se estrelló contra una rama gruesa, extrañamente su brazo no se lastimo y pudo subir. Toda una hazaña para una chica criada en un castillo. El guardia se preparó para el impacto, apretó los dientes al detenerlos contra la madera, esto iba a doler más mañana.

"Suba!" Elsa dificultosamente trepó hasta estar fuera del agua. Estaba mojada y la corteza era resbalosa pero pudo ayudar al chico a subir.

Seguros en la orilla. El guardia se dejó caer en el suelo. Elsa tocia, había tragado mucha agua.

Jorgen no estaba cansado y solo quería ir a casa. La gente simplemente no apreciaba su duro trabajo. Él se había arrojado a un rio, fue pura suerte que ninguno hubiera muerto.

"Debí quedarme en la infantería" dijo el muchacho.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Elsa encontrando su voz "Hace un muy buen trabajo"

"Te daremos una casa o algo" dijo Anna

"Le daré una a todos" respondió Elsa aun tomando bocanadas de aire "Menos al teniente"

"Qué tal un título?" Dijo Anna

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?" dijo Elsa ligeramente.

El muchacho se sentó rápidamente, saliendo de su estado medio desorientado "Tenemos que reunirnos con el grupo del capitán, yo solo y sin un arma de alcance…no creo que este en la capacidad de defenderles."

"Había un rio en el mapa" dijo Elsa

"Yo también lo vi" dijo el guardia con esperanza

"El pueblo debería estar rio abajo"

Sin que ellos lo supieran en otro sitio sobre el rio, algunas de las creaturas consiguieron sobrevivir a la corriente y estaban saliendo del agua en otro punto.

* * *

El teniente y sus soldados luchaban con unas pocas de las creaturas que decidieron atacarles. El resto corrió simplemente ignorándolos, ahora estaba claro; por alguna razón ellos no eran lo que buscaban.

Johan fue al auxilio de su compañero quien estaba junto a él y apenas se las arreglaba para detener la estocada del cuchillo que tenía el monstruo en lugar de mano bloqueando con su espada.

De pronto algo se estrelló contra el pecho del monstruo, una hoja ensangrentada sobresalía del pecho, el teniente por instantes observó desconcertado al monstruo doblarse sin vida, alguien había lanzado la espada de lejos. Ese alguien saltó de un árbol y fue por su espada, un monstruo fue hacia él.

El extraño detuvo el golpe sujetando el brazo de la cosa, la fuerza que tantos problemas les daba a los soldados vencida, la creatura no podía mover el brazo de donde lo habían sujetado. Los soldados observaron con pasmo *cruaaadd* el sujeto halo del brazo, ligamentos y fibra muscular se rompieron, la extremidad separada del cuerpo estaba en manos de este sujeto.

"¿Que no pueden manejar unos cuantos?" Dijo el tipo asqueado hacia los guardias.

Él tomo su espada y con un golpe vertical sobre la cabeza del monstruo lo terminó. "Sino se cuidan estas cosas van a hacerse un traje con su pellejo"

El tipo dio una mirada alrededor "Pensé que habría una chica con ustedes" les dijo alegremente como si no hubiera arrancado un brazo y no estuviera salpicado de sangre; él tenía el cabello oscuro y largo atado en una cola, la parte inferior de su espada era curva y para exhibir ese tipo de fuerza en realidad no era muy alto ni fornido.

Casi les había dado la espalda buscando con la vista "Qué?" dijo él sin voltear "¿no saben hablar?" entonces cerro la boca a medio camino "¿es que…." Los vio desde las esquinas de sus ojos "ya la han devorado?"

¿Qué estaba diciendo este sujeto? DEVORARLA?!

El teniente fue el primero en reaccionar "Había una, necesitamos encontrarla"

El extraño vio a uno de los monstruos de lejos, la cosa no volvía hacia ellos, no, sin duda seguía un rastro. "Lo imaginaba, a estos les gustan las cosas hermosas."

"Solo tienen que seguirlo" dijo el tipo despreocupadamente "Los llevara hasta ella" El sujeto dio un paso hacia el bosque sin decir más, se estaba retirando "ESPERA!" exclamo uno de los soldados

"Si la encuentran primero, estas cosas ¿se la comerían?!"

El tipo hizo el sonido de una riza ahogada "Si tienen la oportunidad, no dejaran ni los huesos, lamerán su sangre como jarabe"

Con eso él dio un salto hacia las ramas de un árbol, un salto…subió a un árbol de un salto y aunque se oía un movimiento apresurado lo perdieron de vista.

* * *

Las chicas y su perseverante defensor habían encontrado refugio en una cabaña cerca del curso del rio, parecía que el dueño era un leñador por las herramientas y los restos del trabajo sin terminar fuera de la casa. El sitio era un maltrecho resguardo y quien viviera ahí seguro pasaba temblando durante las noches fuera por las amenazas de la naturaleza o el poco cobijo contra los elementos.

Las dos hermanas se sentaron una junto a la otra en el piso de madera, recostadas a una pared, no habían sillas pero si una mesa pequeña en el centro. Elsa estaba agradecida de poder descansar aun si brevemente, ella vio a Anna, la princesa seguro tenía una fuente inagotable de energía porque tras todo se miraba perfectamente bien.

*ACHUUU* estornudó Elsa "Así que esto es estar helado hasta los huesos" dijo con resignación y leve curiosidad.

"No esta tan mal" Dijo Anna "Cuando realmente esta frío, sientes como" puso sus uñas sobre su propio brazo y se pellizcó tratando de encontrar las palabras con una mueca en su rostro "como agujas, como si te pincharan con muchas agujas"

"Realmente siento no poder encender la chimenea para calentarnos" dijo el guardia que revisaba cajones en busca de algo útil, preferiblemente un rifle cargado "pero debemos de ser lo más sigilosos que podamos"

A pesar de sus palabras Anna vio con frustrado anhelo hacia la chimenea, en este momento la fascinación de Olaf con las llamas y el calor eran algo que compartía. Una idea le asaltó "Me pasas esos fósforos?" le dijo al soldado "Seguro" él los había apartado y puesto en la mesa talvez podían servirles después.

Luego de dárselos continúo revisando la casa.

Anna le dio la espalda a su hermana así que Elsa no pudo ver porque forcejeaba tanto y hacia ruidos irritados "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó

"Uh? Nada, nada" y murmuro algo que se oyó como "ya no los hacen como antes"

Anna por fin sacó un cerillo de la caja y lo encendió "Mira Elsa" puso su mano cerca para que no se apagara, extendió sus brazos como para ofrecerlo a la otra chica. La reina del hielo y la nieve acercó sus manos a la pequeña llama, una sonrisa instantáneamente se extendió por su rostro, casi observaba el fuego como Anna solía mirar a la nieve formándose en sus manos, esperando por verla estallar en escarcha.

El guardia arqueo una ceja, su señora estaba teniendo una regresión al tiempo cuando los niños juegan con fósforos. _"Maravilloso! Simplemente maravilloso!"_ Evitó rodar los ojos y se decidió a enfocarse en su apremiante tarea.

"AU!" Anna agitaba su mano de un lado a otro "Oh, sí, tienes que soltarlos antes"

Elsa rió, corto y bajo "Yo sé cómo funcionan los fósforos"

"si, cierto" dijo sonriendo, ¿por qué pensó que no sabía? Elsa no tenía ocho años "yo solo estaba…" Anna pensó en una excusa "apuesto a qué nunca te has quemado!"

Elsa sabía lo que era quemarse, de hecho lo entendía en términos muy exactos; la piel, la carne, todo lo vivo era sensible a las temperaturas extremas, esa era la razón por la cual la gente no podía sostener un trozo de hielo demasiado tiempo al igual que no podía sostener una braza ardiendo, esa era la razón por la que a veces podía lastimar a otras personas solo por tocarlas sin los guantes.

Elsa tomó la caja de cerillos de las manos de Anna. Encendió uno, sostenía el cerillo con una cierta expresión pensativa mientras la llama anaranjada y amarilla se tambaleaba. De pronto Anna vio cómo su hermana cerró su otra mano sobre el fósforo.

"AH!" Hizo una mueca de dolor.

Anna se levantó para inspeccionar su mano "Qué haces?!" exclamó preocupada. La mano de la mayor si tenía una quemadura pero la llama se había apagado rápido así que no era nada que no fuera a desaparecer en unos días.

"Lo siento" dijo Elsa sintiendo un poco de culpa por asustarla "Quería probar cómo era"

Anna juntó las cejas "¿Por qué?" preguntó con desconcierto

"Curiosidad" respondió Elsa ligeramente "Además ahora sé que tanto duele" dijo con sus ojos dirigidos a su palma "En el futuro tendré cuidado, he visto heridas graves antes, francamente espero no tener que experimentarlas."

Anna parpadeo. Abrió la boca para darle el completo discurso sobre porque las auto laceraciones no eran un comportamiento sano y porque era su obligación ser la hermana responsable.

"Shhhhhh" dijo el muchacho al otro lado del cuarto poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, su mirada fija en la puerta "Creo que escuché algo afuera" dijo en voz baja.

Las dos chicas inmediatamente guardaron silencio, su guardaespaldas les hizo señas para que se movieran al fondo del cuarto mientras él avanzaba hacia la puerta desenvainando su espada. Caminó lentamente mermando el sonido de sus pies sobre la madera.

Tan pronto llego a la puerta escuchó el ruido de pasos, definitivamente estaban por entrar, él se posicionó a un lado de la puerta.

La delgada puerta se abrió de golpe "SON USTEDES!" exclamó dejando ir la tensión que estaba sosteniendo, parando la espada a tiempo para darle a Ulric un nuevo corte de cabello.

"Lograron escapar!" dijo Elsa, suspiró "Me alegro que se encuentren bien"

"Nosotros también nos alegramos de verla sana y salva su majestad" respondió el muchacho rubio con nuevo corte.

"Nos temíamos lo peor" el guardia cargando una ballesta dijo mientras entraba seguido del teniente

"Gran trabajo Jorgen!" dijo el teniente "No sé cómo pero lo lograste"

"Incluso la princesa sigue con vida" dijo Jorgen raramente con presunción.

"Es un alivio, supongo" respondió el teniente

"Si, un alivio" dijo el soldado de la ballesta con ojos aburridos, no había una onza de emoción en su voz.

Elsa frunció pero no dijo nada sobre su falta de estima por la vida de la princesa, realmente estaba feliz de que estuvieran bien.

"Como nos encontraron? la corriente del rio nos arrastró un largo trecho" dijo Elsa.

Bueno eso explicaba la más desaliñada apariencia de las chicas.

"cayeron en el rio _Jorgen_?" dijo el teniente con un énfasis.

"No tenía opción, eran demasiados" respondió a prisa.

"Él nos salvó" razonó Anna "Además no tenemos ni un rasguño" les aseguro Anna en un tono más calmo que se volvió irritado "excepto Elsa que se quemó la mano" le envió una mala mirada a su hermana.

Alarma paso por los ojos de los tres guardias "Se lo hizo ella sola!" acusó Jorgen apuntándole con el dedo.

"No es nada" dijo Elsa con una ancha sonrisa levantando su mano hacia adelante para mostrar la palma.

El teniente suspiro "Pensé que tendríamos que amputarla o algo"

"Saben, aun no responden la pregunta, ¿cómo nos encontraron?" dijo Elsa. Los tres soldados guardaron silencio.

"Su majestad" empezó el teniente tratando de tener tacto "esos monstruos están tras usted" falló monumentalmente.

Los otros de repente se preguntaron como él consiguió el puesto y ellos no. Ulric intervino "Llegamos siguiendo a uno. Había alguien en el bosque y dijo que el monstruo te encontraría"

"Yo no veía muy atractiva la idea de seguir a un engendro que podía atacarnos en cualquier momento a quien sabe dónde y que probablemente era caníbal" dijo el teniente de prisa.

"Pero nos ignoró todo el camino, era como si no le interesáramos." el chico rubio junto las cejas "Durante todo ese tiempo no se paró, sabía exactamente a donde ir."

"Por eso pudimos escapar en primer lugar" agregó el teniente "La mayoría se fue siguiéndolos."

"No se molestó con nosotros hasta que nos pusimos en su camino, parece que si no estás muy cerca preferirá seguir su objetivo"

Elsa lo sabía que su situación no podía ser más precaria, si ellos lo decidían podían abandonarlas aquí y tratar de alejarse de los monstruos.

Elsa prefirió confiar en ellos, varios habían estados dispuestos a morir por protegerlas y lo cierto era que su vida y la de la princesa estaban en sus manos de cualquier manera, la reina del hielo no podía hacer nada. Con todo esta noción de gente muriendo en su lugar no le era nada reconfortante.

Elsa levantó la mirada de nuevo "Creo que puede estar relacionado al olor"

"al olor?"

"Así se guían, cuando nos ocultamos..." en su mente volvió a ese momento, ella estaba segura de haberlo visto "todo estaba bien hasta que el viento cambio de dirección, entonces olfatearon algo"

"Son… como perros?" preguntó Anna medio sobresaltada por la idea de una jauría de monstruos que las seguían. "pero nos caímos a un rio!"

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el pequeño pueblo una nube de pólvora se levantaba por los frecuentes disparos que a toda prisa descargaban los soldados. Había tumulto, el sonido de una batalla.

* * *

"Qué pasa con estos campesinos?! Qué tipo de arma es esta?!" exclamó Jorgen al haber hallado un arma rara, larga como un rifle pero con dos cañones, presionó el gatillo apuntando a la puerta del frente y solo escuchó un sonido hueco, frente a él dos cajas de munición, munición que no tenía idea de cómo poner en el arma.

Sus compañeros estaban viendo por las ventanas disparando con la ballesta y un solo hombre con un rifle que después de vaciar pasaba a su compañero para que lo cargara mientras usaba el que ya estaba cargado. No habían muchos a fuera pero no estaba cerca de terminar.

"Vienen más" anunció el teniente.

El muchacho sosteniendo la ballesta se preparó apuntando, debían esperar a estar un poco más cerca, la luz no era buena, entonces todo su cuerpo se tensó, venían como una estampida hacia ellos, muchas sombras oscuras. "Apunta bien Rurik!"

"Pararse derecho y ser educado" dijo en una prisa nerviosa soltando la primera flecha "Eso es nuestro trabajo!" Recargó buscando otro objetivo "Nadie ataca a un rey!" su compañero compulsivamente ubicaba un blanco, uno y otro caía al suelo. "Eso solo no pasa!" Otro se desplomo, una flecha en el pecho.

"Debemos ser afortunados" dijo Ulric cargando el rifle vacío para el teniente, el desgraciado se iría con una sonrisa al otro mundo.

"pero…si tan solo una de ellas sobrevive, todo estará bien! En casa todo será como siempre" dijo con extraño animo el teniente.

Cada vez habían menos, cada vez estaban más cerca; un proyectil falló hiriendo solo un costado, era tarde, la creatura se lanzó rompiendo la puerta.

Un estruendo y el impulso de la bala lanzo su cuerpo hacia atrás, fuera de la choza. Ellos volvieron a Jorgen, esa arma de dos cañones aun humeando, el chico sudaba a chorros. "Eso es!" exclamó había encontrado cómo funcionaba la maldita cosa.

"Te dije que teníamos suerte!" el chico rubio dijo medio atónito mientras sus dos compañeros en la ventana seguían tratando de abatir a los monstruos.

"Jorgen, en la puerta!" el muchacho oyó el aviso urgente del teniente mientras cargaba de nuevo, él fue a la puerta poniendo las balas.

Cuando levantó la vista retrocedió a prisa, casi tropezando, una creatura tenia las piernas heridas, sus manos movían aquel cuerpo con tal fuerza que no podía llamarse arrastrarse, él halo el catillo. La creatura había dejado un sangriento trazo en el piso de la cabaña. El muchacho bajo el arma viendo fijo con extrañeza al cadáver. Se había arrastrado con tal brusquedad como si no pudiera sentir el dolor de sus piernas destrozadas o no le importa ¿qué eran estos?

Elsa vio también a la escena desde el otro lado de la habitación, una realmente preocupada expresión se dibujó en su rostro.

Después de un rato Rurik vio por la ventana preparando la ballesta "No hay más de pie" dijo en un tono más calmado, cansado.

El teniente cerró los ojos y los abrió "Entonces ¿qué es todo ese ruido?"

Ellos podían oír los furiosos, agudos gruñidos de estas cosas, algunas veces ahogados como saliendo de líquido. Rurik volvió al teniente "Algunos deben estar vivos" respondió tensamente como si las palabras necesitaran fuerza para poder salir de su boca.

"Ya no queda mucha munición" dijo el chico rubio no queriendo tener que decirlo "Solo tenemos unos cuantos disparos más, vamos a tener que ahorrarla" Eso traducido en la mente de sus compañeros fue _tenemos que matarlos con espadas_

"No podemos dejarlos así" dijo Jorgen sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza "van a seguirnos así tengan un solo brazo"

"Rematarlos con espadas" pronunció el teniente difícilmente casi para sí sabiendo que eran peligrosos de cerca y que los vivos estaban mezclados con los muertos, tenían que hacerlo, además el ruido lo estaba volviendo loco. Si se quedaban sin munición todos estaban muertos, después de ver tantos enemigos era fácil asumir que podían encontrarse más, no sabían si alguno sobreviviría, sí alguna de ellas viviría para volver a casa.

"No tendrán una hermana de la que no sabemos nada?" dijo él a las chicas, ellas sacudieron la cabeza rápidamente sin decir palabra "Un hijo bastardo talvez?" trató de nuevo. La reina le envió una mirada que podría congelar "Ruego me perdone! la presión es mucha!"

"Bueno, eso es" dijo Jorgen "Iremos afuera"

"Yo digo que alguien tenga un rifle listo, por si nos sorprenden" Ulric sugirió "Talvez podamos ir por uno a la vez." Levantó un hombro esperando la respuesta de los demás.

Elsa podría haber sonreído si al menos un par no fueran listos no serían su guardia.

* * *

Ulric y el muchacho con la ballesta llevaban sus espadas listas, el teniente llevaba un rifle y a Jorgen lo dejaron cuidado la puerta de la choza con esa rara arma que consiguió.

"Vamos, sigan así malditos" dijo el teniente con rara malicia "si no chillaran no los encontraríamos"

Entre los restos de otros, hallaron al primero, la herida de bala era visible pero la cosa se esforzaba por levantarse. "Ve Ulric"

"Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo primero?"

"Fue tu idea"

"El sable es la espada más larga" dijo viendo al arma guardada en la funda del teniente. Todos lo vieron, claro que él solo iba a pararse de lejos.

"Está bien! Esta bien!" Exclamó cediéndole el rifle a Ulric de un empujón "Nos turnaremos" sacó el sable y lo sostuvo con ambas manos, sería un solo corte. Ulric con el rifle apuntando, el teniente dudosamente se acercó al monstruo y dejo caer el filo en su cuello.

"Va uno"

Estaban a cierta distancia buscando por los vivos cuando oyeron un ruido nuevo que los hizo voltear *Craaaak* un solo impacto rompió el techo de la cabaña, es verdad, estas cosas daban grandes saltos. El mismo pensamiento atravesó sus cabezas a la vez _"[..] Era como si no les interesáramos"_ supieron que habían cometido un error.

Jorgen se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, la sangre del monstruo fue lo único que alcanzó a las chicas y manchó su ropa. Elsa tenía el corazón en la garganta, el muchacho también, tuvo que disparar hacia ellas y esta arma no la sabía manejar bien.

Un impacto más en el techo, este cayó casi sobre él, pudo arrojar el arma y trato sacar la espada pero solo le sirvió para resistir los embates del monstruo que trataba de apuñalarlo en el suelo. El brazo del monstruo con su afilado aguijón chocó contra el metal y la fuerza del muchacho hizo poca resistencia, la hoja entro en su hombro haciéndolo gritar.

Los otros guardias corrieron hacia la casa, un monstruo con una herida pasándole el cuello los detuvo.

El guardia en la choza empezó a soltar su arma, no podía soportar más.

Anna y Elsa solo podían mirar.

Fue un impulso, la princesa no pensó ni un momento lo que estaba haciendo cuando trato de golpear a una creatura que podía someter a un soldado entrenado con un arma vacía.

"ANNA!" gritó la reina.

Se oyó un tronido, el monstruo salió despedido varios metros en el aire hasta que chocó contra una pared.

Jorgen comenzó a incorporarse, una mano apretando su hombro, se dio cuenta que ese sonido era el cuello de esa cosa rompiéndose, el cuerpo estaba lejos de ellos y desacomodado en el suelo, si, ella realmente le había roto el cuello. Su boca se movió sin que produjera sonido viendo a la princesa que lo miraba con ojos ensanchados.

* * *

 **El capitulo salio más largo de lo esperado pero pensé que tenía que dar suficiente desarrollo a esta parte ¿prefieren capítulos más cortos? no sé, ya veremos. Criticas, sugerencias, preguntas o lo que sea la retroalimentación siempre es buena, en resumen quiero** **reviews ¬¬**


End file.
